


Dreaming of a White Christmas

by Infinitefleurs



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Payday 2 Secret Santa, Payday 2 spoilers if you haven't seen the secret ending, anyways this is shorter than my usual works but. short and sweet was the way to go with this one, but who hasn't at this point, it's still the 25th so technically i'm actually on time this year can you believe it, merry 2018 wolfhox is fucking canon amen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: Hoxton contemplates on spending Christmas on a private island.





	Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! This fic is my secret santa gift for deluxe-hoxton-trash on tumblr!! I hope you like it!
> 
> i also used a dialogue prompt for this: "no snow? christmas is ruined." just bc it seemed like a hoxton thing to say lmao

Never in his life did Hoxton think he’d be celebrating Christmas on a private fucking island.

He didn’t think the crew would be celebrating without Bain, either, but-- Dallas said the man would have wanted them to, anyways. They were free men now; why wouldn’t there be cause for any celebration? Still, something felt off to the Englishman. Was it because there’d be no more voice in their ears clamoring for the godforsaken thermal drill? No more masking up? No more feeling the rush of adrenaline as they narrowly missed gunshots, bags with more money than a man could ever need weighing down on their backs? Hoxton mulled on these thoughts for a while, circling back and forth through them before he realized what had been  _ really  _ missing.

It’s Christmas, and there wasn’t any fucking snow. 

Could a holiday be even considered  _ Christmas  _ if there was no white decorating the streets? No decking the halls and other traditional things? Sure, it  _ was  _ a bit old-fashioned but-- Hoxton figures it’s what made Christmas…  _ Christmas.  _ Of course there was the goodwill towards others shite, the gift-giving and whatnot, but without any snow, it just didn’t feel the same. He breathes out a sigh as he sinks down onto the sand, watching the waves gently crash onto the shore. It wasn’t very long until someone had noticed his moping and judging by the clumsy footfalls against the sand, he could only guess that  _ someone  _ was no one other than Wolf. His guess turns out to be correct as the man in question plops right down next to him, a small cup of… well, it  _ looked  _ like figgy pudding, anyways. How on earth did he get that? Maybe it was best he didn’t know.

“Hey, Wolfie,” Hoxton starts, crooked grin on display as he cocks his head to face the other man. “That for me?”

“Well-- no, not really. But you can have it!” Wolf says, excitement slipping into his voice as he passes the cup over to Hoxton. 

Hoxton could only snort in response, but he takes it anyways, stabbing the spoon through the dessert a few times before taking a small bite. “Huh, just like I remember it from back home. Anyways, uh, not for nothing, Wolf, but what’re you doin’ here? Party’s back there.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Wolf replies, reclining back against his arms. “You disappeared after we passed the gifts around so I was wondering if you were bothered by something.” He then tilts his head, meeting Hoxton’s gaze. “So… you good, buddy?”

“Ah, yeah,” Hoxton replies with a noncommittal shrug. “Just… holiday doesn’t feel the same this year, y’know?”

Wolf’s smile then drops, but he nods before turning his attention to the waves. “Yeah, I get you. It’s still hard to think that Bain’s really gone.”

“Well, yeah, there’s that… but--” Hoxton pauses, breathing out a little sigh. “I mean ‘cause I just realized that it’s Christmas and there’s not even so much as a single fuckin’ snowflake here.” Wolf blinks in response to that, but Hoxton’s barrelling on before he could get a word in. “Like it doesn’t even  _ feel  _ like it’s Christmas! I don’t know, I guess I’m homesick? I know I’ve been away from home for  _ years,  _ but it actually  _ snowed  _ in Washington, you get me?” Another sigh, and he moves to lean against Wolf’s shoulder. “Christmas is ruined.”

“Aw, Christmas isn’t ruined. But I get what you mean,” Wolf says, and he moves to place his hand on top of Hoxton’s. Squeezing it gently, he offers the other man a sympathetic smile. “It’s hard to get into the Christmas spirit when it doesn’t even look like it.” He then gives Hoxton a quick nudge on the shoulder. “I miss the snow too, to be honest. And I’m gonna miss our old life too.”

“So will I-- but hey, it’s nice to finally be able to kick back, if I do say so myself. Not gettin’ shot at every ten minutes isn’t that bad, actually.” Another bite of his pudding before Hoxton offers a much more toothy grin. “Now that I think about it, though. Holiday’s not so bad with you wankers around. You, especially.”

Wolf perks up at that, and just like that, he’s moving to pull Hoxton up from his sitting position. “There you go!” He exclaims, patting the other on the back. “Now, come on, the party isn’t over yet!”

“Alright, alright,” Hoxton says, amusement slipping into his voice as he lets the other man tug him back to the others. “Look at you, all raring to go. Really puts me in a festive mood.” He had meant it as a joke, but-- it’s enough to get Wolf to stop in his tracks. Then, in a swift move that catches Hoxton off guard, he pulls the man into a hug. “That’s what I’m here for! Merry Christmas, Hox.”

“Heh. Merry Christmas to you too, Wolfie.”


End file.
